Un mar de fueguitos
by Mery Vedder
Summary: Tras un entrenamiento en medio de una nevada, Katie reflexiona sobre las vacaciones de Navidad, su historia favorita de la infancia y sobre todo, sobre la salud mental de Oliver. One-shot  por el momento al menos


**Bueno...ehm...soy Mechi o Mery acá como prefieran. Tengo casi 22 otoños, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, por ende, claramente no soy J.K Rowling y los personajes, etc que puedan reconocer son de ella.**

Comenzaba a anochecer. Estaban a una semana de Navidad y afuera el crudo viento invernal soplaba con furia, agitando con fuerza las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. La lluvia helada de esa tarde había sido reemplazada por una tormenta de nieve. Los terrenos del colegio brillaban a la luz de la luna llena y el lago negro, cuya superficie estaba congelada y sólida como el acero, reflejaba las sombras de los árboles cercanos dándole el aspecto de un gigantesco espejo. Era un espectáculo digno de verse a través de los cristales empañados por las bajas temperaturas- la cual estaba muy por debajo de los cero grados para ese entonces- desde la calidez de la sala común, con una taza de chocolate caliente, o quizás un té entre las manos, cómodamente sentado en una butaca cercana al fuego. A ningún estudiante en su sano juicio se le hubiese ocurrido abandonar la calidez de su sala común para salir si quiera a merodear por los pasillos en los cuales corría una brisa helada que parecía colarse por las rendijas de las ventanas, pues la mayoría tenía la cabeza en las vacaciones que comenzaban al día siguiente. La mayor parte del alumnado optaba por aprovechar las dos semanas de vacaciones para ir a pasar la navidad en familia, y posiblemente, estuvieran ultimando los detalles para la partida que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Claro que la realidad en el exterior del castillo, lejos del ruido de los baúles que terminaban de cerrarse y de las charlas junto al fuego acerca de dónde pasar la navidad, era bastante diferente y claramente estaba lejos de ser festiva.

-M-Merlin, n-no recuerdo haber vivido un invierno t-tan f-frío en el castillo-tartamudeó Angelina, a quien le castañeaban los dientes, subiéndose la capucha de la capa- Diez minutos más arriba de la escoba, y se me congelaba el trasero-

-Yo tampoco-susurró Alicia abrazándose a si misma mientras avanzaban trabajosamente sobre la nieve, de vuelta al castillo luego de un arduo entrenamiento. O mejor dicho, luego de haber convencido a Wood de que las condiciones estaban lejos de ser óptimas para entrenar. Después de media hora de recibir quejas por parte de sus jugadores y alguna que otra amenaza de dimisión, el capitán finalmente había cedido a las presiones dando por finalizada la última práctica.

-Yo no recuerdo haber tenido tanto frío en toda mi vida – masculló Katie mitad congelada, mitad enfurecida, mientras se abrochaba bien la capa y se aseguraba de que la bufanda le abrigara bien la garganta y la nariz- Wood ha perdido la razón-

-Suponiendo que alguna vez haya estado cuerdo-bromeó Angelina.

Las tres rieron, casi siempre eran las últimas en abandonar los vestuarios- sin contar al capitán, claro…que siempre permanecía ahí al menos media hora más que el resto con su bendita pizarra que parecía ser una especie de apéndice de su cuerpo, haciendo anotaciones y susurrando para si mismo.

-Hablando en serio, como me agarre una pulmonía y me pase las vacaciones en la enfermería o en cama, Wood lo lamentará-refunfuñó Katie-

-Es su último año para ganar la copa-intervino Alicia con tranquilidad mientras entraban al castillo, en donde, con suerte hacía dos o tres grados más- No es que justifique este tipo de locuras, como entrenar en medio de una nevada-añadió rápidamente al ver que las otras dos la miraban como considerando que su salud mental peligraba tanto como la de su capitán-

-Me parece que realmente necesitas vacaciones. El mal de Wood se está propagando-añadió Angelina.

-Ni que lo digas- coincidió Alicia corriéndose el pelo castaño de la cara- Todavía tengo que armar el baúl.

Definitivamente dos semanas lejos del doble turno de entrenamiento, al amanecer y por las tardes después de clases, las infinitas charlas sobre las nuevas jugadas que debían aprenderse de memoria, las dietas especiales y los ejercicios físicos extras -como correr diez vueltas alrededor del campo de quidditch- eran una perspectiva bastante alentadora.

-Claro, encárguense de recordarle a la pobre Katie que será la única pobre víctima de los ataques de locura de Wood durante los próximos quince días-dijo la cazadora con sarcasmo, sacudiéndose los restos de nieve del pelo rubio.

-Lo siento, olvidé que te quedabas este año-Angelina sonrió a modo de disculpa-Pero anímate, no eres la única a quien Oliver puede atormentar…

-Sabes muy bien que lo soy-replicó Katie-

-Pero se quedan Harry y los gemelos…-intervino Alicia.

-¡Ay por favor! Como si eso fuera a hacer una diferencia. Harry solo tiene que resolver su problema con los dementores, y sigue siendo el buscador estrella, jamás hemos perdido un partido con el en sus cinco sentidos, nunca recibirá un reproche de Wood y Fred y George… bueno, son Fred y George, creo que hasta Oliver sabe que son un caso perdido-

-¿Y que hay de Leanne?-preguntó Alicia-

-Ella y sus padres pasarán Navidad en Suiza, con sus tíos-refunfuñó la menor de las cazadoras.

-Siempre está la opción de subir a tu habitación si a Wood se le da por explicarte alguna de sus eternas estrategias-sugirió Angelina.

-O ponerle filtro de los muertos en vida en su jugo de calabaza y asegurarme de que duerma todas las vacaciones-retrucó Katie.

-Deberías alejarte de Fred y George…-dijo Alicia soltando una carcajada-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Wood puede ser un tirano, pero tampoco es que no es espere en las esquinas de los pasillos para secuestrarnos y hablar sin cesar sobre la copa de Quidditch-

-Se nota que ustedes nunca recibieron un castigo de Snape por llegar tarde a clases, tras haber sido interceptada en un pasillo por ese demente que tenemos por capitán, gritando que me estuvo buscando por todas partes, solo para recordarme que el entrenamiento era a las cinco y media-bufó Katie mientras subían la escalera que conducía al séptimo piso.

Alicia y Angelina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Pues…eso es verdad. Oliver nunca me ha buscado por todo el castillo para recordarme el horario de entrenamiento habitual-soltó Angelina como quien no quiere la cosa, con un dejo divertido en la voz-¿Y a ti, Alicia?-

-Jamás-continuó la aludida-Me parece que si está ensañado contigo, Katie- añadió cuando llegaron al retrato de Sir Cadogan…

-Pero no de la manera que crees-explicó Angelina ante su mirada confundida, antes de que pudiera replicar algo.

-Vil bellaco-dice Alicia, y el cuadro se abre para dejarles paso a la sala común. Las tres atraviesan el orificio del retrato haciendo caso omiso al palabrerío sin sentido de ese tal Sir Cadogan, quien reemplazara a la Dama Gorda tras la agresión que esta sufriera por parte de Sirius Black la noche de Halloween.

Ni bien entraron a la sala común, Angelina y Alicia se despidieron de ella y subieron derecho a su dormitorio a ultimar los detalles para la partida del día siguiente. Katie se quedó parada en medio de la sala común, sin saber muy bien que hacer, debatiéndose entre quedarse ahí matando el tiempo hasta que todos se fueran a dormir, o subir a su dormitorio y atrincherarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Leanne-al igual que Alicia y Angelina- la abandonaría cruelmente durante dos semanas, dejándola prácticamente a solas en la torre de Gryffindor con Oliver Wood. Respecto a este hecho en cuestión, la muchacha tenía sentimientos encontrados; no le agradaba la idea de lidiar ella sola con la obsesión para nada saludable de su capitán por ganar la copa de Quidditch, - y bien sabía ella que la locura de Oliver no se toma vacaciones- pero a su vez, entendía la frustración del joven de saber que aún teniendo al mejor equipo del colegio durante los últimos tres años, sus posibilidades de obtener la copa se habían visto cegadas por factores ajenos al deporte en sí, y que este año era su última oportunidad de arrebatar la copa del despacho de Snape. No había forma de negar, que el entusiasmo de Oliver era contagioso, hasta para aquellos que no se interesaran demasiado por el Quidditch.

Cada vez que escuchaban uno de sus fervorosos discursos, Katie, que adoraba los cuentos, recordaba una vieja leyenda que le contaba su abuelo cuando era pequeña, era su favorita y la única que lograba que se durmiera cuando sus padres la dejaban en casa de sus abuelos algún fin de semana. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una butaca junto al fuego y cerró los ojos, mientras su mente volaba diez años atrás, a la casa de sus abuelos.

Estaba acostada en su cama, luego de cenar y comer alguna que otra galleta de las que la abuela Mary había preparado por la tarde. Esperaba acurrucada expectante, que el abuelo Sam viniera a darle el beso de las buenas noches y, por supuesto- a sus cinco años de edad, estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo salir de la habitación si no lo hacía- a contarle su historia favorita.

Un hombre alto, de ojos azules y pelo canoso apareció por la puerta abierta de la habitación y con una sonrisa se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Entonces ¿Qué historia toca esta noche?-preguntó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír, aunque conocía de sobra la respuesta.

-¡Un mar de fueguitos!-exclamó la niña con su vocecita aguda.

El hombre rió entre dientes y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar:

-_Un hombre del pueblo de Negua, en la costa de Colombia, pudo subir al alto cielo._

A estas alturas, con la cantidad de veces que había escuchado esa historia, Katie ya sabía que Colombia quedaba en América, pero siempre le quedaba una pregunta dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Abuelo-interrumpió-¿El hombre tenía una escoba como la de papá?-preguntó.

El abuelo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No lo sé, hay muchas formas de llegar al cielo Katie, y no todas implican necesariamente una escoba-se limitó a responder el hombre, pensando, orgulloso, que su pequeña nieta tenía definitivamente un futuro estrechamente relacionado con el Quidditch.

_A la vuelta, contó. Dijo que había contemplado, desde allá arriba, la vida humana-_continuó el abuelo-_ Y dijo que somos un mar de fueguitos._

_-El mundo es eso - reveló-. Un montón de gente, un mar de fueguitos. Cada persona brilla con luz propia entre todas las demás. No hay dos fuegos iguales. Hay fuegos grandes y fuegos chicos y fuegos de todos los colores-_

Ahí es donde el abuelo solía hacer una pausa para explicarle que eso quería decir que no todos somos iguales, que no importaba que, por ejemplo, todos elogiaran a su prima Eileen por ser capaz de comportarse perfectamente durante esas aburridas fiestas del ministerio, con el vestido impecable y ni un pelo afuera del moño, y que tocara a la perfección la última pieza de piano que había aprendido para deleite de todos, porque todos somos especiales a nuestra manera, y si bien los modales y el protocolo no eran el fuerte de Katie- que, inquieta como ella sola, terminaba manchándose el vestido y con el cabello rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre su espalda- ella había sorprendido a toda la familia cuando había aprendido a volar, poco después de aprender a andar. Se había montado en la escoba como quien lleva años haciéndolo, con gracia y naturalidad. Tenía un talento innato.

_Hay gente de fuego sereno, que ni se entera del viento, y gente de fuego loco, que llena el aire de chispas. _–el recuerdo de este tipo de "fueguitos" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza cuando conoció a Fred y George-_Algunos fuegos, fuegos bobos, no alumbran ni queman; pero otros arden la vida con tantas ganas que no se puede mirarlos sin parpadear, y quien se acerca, se enciende._

Katie no había sabido muy bien porqué en un principio, pero con el correr de los años en el equipo, se había dado cuenta de que su capitán entraba en la última categoría. Oliver era uno de esos fueguitos- se rió internamente ante la comparación entre Wood y una llama- _que arden la vida con tantas ganas que no se puede mirarlos sin parpadear_- o quizás eso fuera un problema personal suyo para sostener su propia mirada cuando Oliver fijaba en ella sus enormes ojos oscuros- y sobre todo, porque cuando antes de salir a la cancha en los instantes previos a un partido, luego de su habitual discurso, el muchacho clavaba los ojos en cada uno de sus jugadores, todos podían leer en ellos tal determinación y confianza, que los nudos en el estómago se aflojaban y los nervios se volvían de acero, y cuando las puertas del vestuario se abrían, y escuchaban el rugido de las tribunas, se sentían preparados para lo que viniera y caminaban los siete juntos hasta el centro del campo como una manada de leones, movidos por un mismo objetivo- ese que tanto se cansaban de escuchar entrenamiento, tras entrenamiento, esa llama que consumía completamente al capitán y que era motivo de sus desvelos y que lo llevaba a pasarse el verano planeando diferentes estrategias o a quedarse en la sala común hasta las mil y una-. En ese momento, el _Mal de Wood_-como lo llamaban los gemelos- contagiaba a todo el equipo. Porque aquel que _se acerca a Oliver Wood, se enciende_.

**Bueno...acá está, salió... fue una inspiración del momento. Se que no es un fic Katie y Oliver propiamente dicho, pero bueno, es algo y es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. De momento, salió un One-shot, pero si veo que tiene aceptación posiblemente le de forma a las ideas locas y difusas que se me cruzan para continuarlo. La historia que Katie recuerda y que le da el nombre al fic es "Un mar de fueguitos" de Eduardo Galeano, de "El libro de los abrazos", les recomiendo que lo lean, no tiene desperdicio alguno. Y si entraron, leyeron y les gustó, o no... por favor, dejen un review y háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias!**


End file.
